Not What Was Expected
by Wise.Girl4ever
Summary: Annabeth is the richest girl on the East Coast. But what happens when she gets kidnapped? And for once doesn't get things her way? Find Out...! Rated "T" for future themes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me, and it's been quite awhile since I've decided to do some writing. I had promised I would update over the summer, and that didn't work out, now did it? You are all welcome to send me very thorough hate mail if you wish. ^^ **

**T****his story has been an idea for awhile, and I hope you FFers who still look out for me enjoy it. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>The moment I regretted every decision I've made all day came all too soon and all too terribly.<em>

_**20 Minutes Earlier...**_

"Mum I'll be back! I'm just going down to the shops to get some snacks for my trip!" she yelled loud to her mother as she closed the door. Annabeth only heard her mother say, "Okay, Annabeth! I love you, be care-" before she shut the door to her home. The cool fall air was unusually breezy, but not a problem for Annabeth! She was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of gloves, as she knew the weather was beginning to deteriorate as fall changed to winter.

Quickly, she trudged down the street in the direction of the Shopping Center she was all too familiar with. Not long after she turned the corner, Annabeth was aware of something quite disturbing. As she turned the corner, out of her peripheral vision, she saw a mysterious van slowly moving behind her. Her instincts took over her as she kept walking. Her phone was tightly held in her right hand, away from the van's view, just in case her suspicions were correct.

As if to confirm her fear, the van sped up and out of the passenger seat came a handsome looking man her age. Annabeth picked up a faster walking speed as he came closer. As he did, so did the van. As quick as lightning he had her over his shoulder like a potato sack. Annabeth desperately searched for her phone, but found it had skidded across the sidewalk. He tossed her in the backseat of the van2 almost as if she were a doll.

Annabeth realized she could get killed then. She tried screaming, but was quickly shot a look by the driver. The van sped off without a trace. He last thing Annabeth saw as the van rolled forward was her phone laying on the sidewalk. She was oh so close to escaping. "Who are you?" she asked to the two men. The one with black hair and sea green eyes turned to her. "Well, Annabeth Chase, you don't necessarily need to know that at the moment, now do you?" he asked calmly. Annabeth's eyes gleamed with fury. Who did he think he was?

But suddenly, it made sense.

Annabeth was one of the richest girls in town. Her father worked at a university and her mother was a world-renown genius. They wanted to use her to get some quick money.

Because these kidnappers had been careless and had not trapped her from distracting them, she made another stupid mistake.

She tackled the driver.

He freaked out and yelled unintelligent things at her. The boy who had addressed her earlier tried to peel her away from him, but to no avail. His hand covered her face, but Annabeth bit it. The whole time the fiasco had been happening, the car had been swerving like mad. She grabbed hold of the wheel, but not before the black haired boy could. She fought with him for control of the wheel, neither stronger than the other.

Then, it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got 4 reviews in less than a day? You guys make me blush! I still can't believe you guys like it! The last chapter wasn't that good, and my keyboard kinda broke in the middle of my "chapter" so, I had to use the onscreen one. That's why there are probably a million typos. **

**So I made this chapter a little longer than the last, mainly for a lack of muse on the last chapter, and I want to give you guys something good. (:**

**Also, Percy and Annabeth are _not_ demigods. I'm adding in a few elements from their world, however. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story! All rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>When Annabeth woke up, she realized she was in a small space. A <em>very <em>small place. The edges of her vision were blurry, and her head was itching up a storm. Her eye sight was blinded by gleaming glass, which she realized was shattered.

Once her eye sight returned to normal, she took a survey of her surroundings. The van she went unconscious in was now upside down. Her head was itchy because a shard of glass had scraped her scalp, and her blonde hair was now stained red.

However, the men strapped in to the front seats were still there, hanging upside down. The boy who sat in the passenger seat was definitely alive, but was having some issues with his seat belt. The driver didn't look good. Annabeth being the person she was debated on helping him. After all, he _had_ kidnapped her. But the nice side of Annabeth began to help him, much to his surprise. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out what game she was playing.

Annabeth didn't play games.

Finally, after minutes of silence, Annabeth got the young man's seat belt to unlock. However, due to his position, he fell from the roof of the van with a low "Oof!" and a small thud. He immediately crawled over to his friend, and reached for his neck.

No pulse.

The black haired boy's expression changed from hopeful to bitter. His green eyes seemed darker as he looked down. No noise from Annabeth quite yet. His head rose as they both made eye contact. Grey eyes looking at green. Annabeth saw a little weakness in his eyes, but as fast as it came, it was gone. Trough the broken windshield the boy climbed. He showed no interest in Annabeth at all. No feelings, no readable body language, nothing.

"What's your na-" Annabeth asked, before getting cut off by the boy.

"Percy. Percy Jackson," he answered.

Annabeth was sure she had heard that name before, but wasn't quite sure where.

Her eyes followed Percy as he walked to the driver's side of the wrecked van. His pace slow, not in a rush. The importance of kidnapping her for the money was no longer of importance, it was now for his friend. Annabeth turned away as he dragged the dead body of his friend through the shattered glass.

While Annabeth refused to watch the boy, she looked around herself. They were obviously off-road, as she was able to hear the sounds of the highway clearly.

Annabeth felt sorry for him. "Look, Percy, I'm really sorry about your friend..." she trailed off, deciding by the look on his face, he didn't need any pity.

"Look, as long as you cooperate, I couldn't give two craps about how 'sorry' you are. As long as we keep moving, and you don't struggle, _maybe_ you'll make it out alive. Back to your normal life. Okay?" he snapped at her.

She saw the fire in his eyes. It was fierce, but at the same time, it was somewhat gentle. But _he_ was not gentle. He had kidnapped her!

Suddenly, she was curious as to what Percy did to the body. The man's body was propped against a tree, a blanket that she presumed was in the back covering his body.

As Percy turned around, she saw some what of a bump in his front-right pocket. By the shape of it, it looked oddly like a normal ball-point pen. But deep inside, she knew there was _something _special about it. What was special about a normal pen? She had no idea.

Annabeth had been curious about this "Percy Jackson" after the way he spoke to her. No one _**ever **_spoke to her like that, and she liked to keep it that way. But something about the way he didn't treat her like her friends did, the way he treated her as if they were almost on the same level, was unique to her. Anyone who knew who she was put her on a pedestal and treated her like royalty.

But not Percy Jackson, and she liked that. It was almost a rush, not having to be treated like a princess.

"Percy, if you want money, I can get you the money. Just take me home, and I can get it to you, no questions asked." she paused. "Okay, maybe one question from me. Why?"

Percy turned his head to look at her, and he almost seemed, surprised. But again, quick to hide his emotions, it disappeared.

"I'm sorry, but once you're in, there's no coming back out." He considered answering her question, but decided not to. He almost acted as if she never asked it in the first place.

As they walked, Annabeth's thoughts drifted elsewhere. To her boyfriend, Luke, her best-friend, Thalia, her mother, Athena, her father, and her brothers. Luke came first. What would happen when they couldn't find her? What would happen to him? Would he freak out? What about _Luke?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I hope you guys enjoyed my slightly-longer-but-still-short chapter. xD Reviews make me happy, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows! <strong>


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! It's me again. Aren't you guys sweet! I've really enjoyed seeing little notifications about my stories, even the ones that have to do with the worst story I've ever written. Haha.

I'd like to give you guys a quick update on "Not What Was Expected".

I **do** plan on finishing it. I really do. I love the plot that I have arranged for you guys, and I think you'll like it a lot. However, my muse has failed me once again. As you might have guessed, I'm kinda holding off on it for awhile. I don't really know when I'll get the muse to write it again. I really don't believe in writers pushing themselves to write when they don't feel like it. When I do that, it turns out to be complete and utter crap.

Heh... utter... udder...

I'm very immature and I apologize for that.

Anyway, I still love each and everyone of you. It makes me smile to know that I have people reading my work and _actually _liking it. Haha!

I also decided to respond to my reviews on this Author's Note instead of at the end of a chapter. Albeit a little late, but I still feel the need to respond.

Jessica:

Yes! That was actually my intent! Haha.

ChildOfWisdom

I'm glad you like the plotline! I was musing around with the idea of all of the characters being the opposite of what they are. Annabeth spoiled and prissy, Percy mean and evil, Luke good and nice, Thalia sweet and girly, Grover backstabbing and rude, etc. I'll be sure to update soon!

SoccerGurl03

I'm glad you like my poor grammar! Not many people do, expecially considering I have the vocabulary of a 5th grader. Haha!

MidnightForever17

I'm glad you're interested in the story! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!

GroverTheBeast

I think you might be pleased with how everything turns out! (Also, when I see Pan and your username together, I let out a small laugh. The irony!)

SoccerGurl03

Thanks for reviewing again! I'll be sure to update again!

Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute

Even though I already responded to your review, I want to thank you for reviewing! The guy that helped kidnap Annabeth is sort of what I like to call an "extra," in the sense he's sort of needed for the story but unimportant. Everything else will be answered as the story continues!

Alexandra Nightshade

Glad you do! I make it a goal to appeal to the reader as best as I can, but I also try to add some twists and turns.

Nadine

I will finish this story! I cannot make it like all of my other unsuccessful works in which I simply lose the muse for it. I'm also glad to have written something you would have wanted! But as Toni Morrison says and my English teacher always tells me;

"If there's a book you really want to read but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." 


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh man! It's been quite some time since I decided to write some fanfiction. Don't worry, though, I have been doing some writing, and it's revolving around Percy Jackson too! I've been role-playing on a Camp Half-Blood forum, and I'm excited to say that my writing has improved! Greatly, actually. I hope you guys are still with me on my story. I've changed up the plot a little, so things that I wrote in the AN before might differ a little.**

Percy walked towards the forest, deeper. He knew his way around here, as he frequented the forest before the highway was put in when he was a kid. He made his way towards the familiar clearing he loved to go to when he needed to think. Percy thought to himself how this place wouldn't be sacred to him anymore. He was bringing someone he had kidnapped there. When he imagined it before, he imagines lucious green trees, green grass and small yellow flowers. It was peaceful, a safe haven. Now, it wasn't that anymore. Taking Annabeth here ruined the image of the clearing. He was hurting her by taking her away from her home. That's one emotion he never associated this place with before: pain.

But, Percy needed the money so desperately. His mother, Sally Jackson, was a recovering drug addict. She was doing better, but that took her out of work. Percy, only being 17, needed to be able to continue school, but also needed to provide for both himself and his mother. His father, Poseidon, left Sally and his son when Percy was just a baby. It wasn't fair to him, but Sally was left with the impression that it was for an important reason. Now, what that reason was, the two of them had no clue.

Percy kept walking forward, adjusting his torn shirt. He didn't realize it was stained with blood. He had been pretty scraped up by the glass, more than Annabeth had, though. He stopped walking for a moment, and waved his hand, so Annabeth would walk faster and in front of him. What a very gentlemanly gesture! Perhaps chivalry isn't dead!

* * *

><p>Annabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, her lip curling into a pout. She didn't want to be here, especially because she was KIDNAPPED. Whatever was lurking in these forests couldn't be good. There could be dangerous men, some more dangerous than Percy. He didn't bother her too much, she wasn't too scared of him. She had trained in the art of self defense all of her life, at her mother's request, so she could take care of herself in cases like this. Obviously, Athena hadn't prepared for it to come to this.<p>

Annabeth did what she was instructed, and walked ahead of Percy. Subtly, he checked her out as she walked forward. Annabeth turned around and shot a glare at Percy, while he cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. Annabeth walked for about a mile before she came across a small clearing with a makeshift tent in it, a large tarp hung from two branches and a few sticks propping it up. A circle of rocks that appeared to be a campfire sat in the middle of the clearing, ash from burnt newspapers still in the middle. The sun was already going down behind the trees, orange sunlight peeking through the branches.

Percy walked behind her, tossing his leather jacket on the mat in the tent, very suggestively, too. A terrible thought creeped into her mind. Images of young, beautiful girls flashed across the news channel. Murdered, bodies found in the forest, raped, bruised. Gang members, pedophiles, young, mad teenage boys looking for their fill, bored with life.

_'No, no no. Annabeth, don't do this to yourself. He has shown no body language or otherwise suggested anything of that level. You are okay,' _She told herself, somehow hoping to convince herself that she was ok, that she was safe. But she couldn't be so sure.

**So, school was pretty rough before I let out for the summer, and I recently moved to Hawaii. Enjoying it here so far. Was on the cross country team, I'm first chair flute player, and I got a 3.83 GPA. Gah, so close! Everything is great, though. Hope all of you are enjoying your fall weather, because I won't. :V**

**Reviews make me happy, flames will be used TO STRIP YOU OF YOUR HONOR. (Sorry, I was watching ATLA while writing this and I totally ship ZUKOxHONOR.)**


End file.
